Sniper Wolf
was one of the renegade members of FOXHOUND who take over Shadow Moses Island with the Genome Army. She is a Kurdish sharpshooter and has a great love for wolves and dogs. Biography Sniper Wolf was as a Kurd born and raised in the middle of a violent guerrilla conflict, surrounded by gunfire, sirens, and screams. She was constantly being hunted after and always had to move from one shelter to another on a regular basis. When she would wake up from sleep, she would find one of her friends or family dead beside her, and prayed that she would make it through each day. The governments did nothing to help her or stop the fighting. Eventually, she was rescued by her hero, "Saladin". She then became a lone sniper, so she could watch and wait, and see war from the outside rather than from the inside. She could now get her revenge on the world. She decided to join FOXHOUND to get her revenge. She eventually became a famous sniper and was capable of waiting for her targets for days, even weeks, without moving or even eating. She typically formed an emotional connection with her targets before killing them with her favored weapon, the Heckler & Koch PSG-1, and used mercury bullets to poison the victims as well. She also has an addiction to diazepam and pentazemin, two drugs that relieve anxiety and stop muscle spasms. Eventually, she and the other members of FOXHOUND, Liquid Snake, Revolver Ocelot, Psycho Mantis, Vulcan Raven, and Decoy Octopus, grew tired of their roles as puppets to the government, and attacked Shadow Moses Island. When FOXHOUND took over Shadow Moses Island, they were planning on killing the dogs on the island, though Sniper Wolf refused to let them kill them. Otacon, before the takeover, had been taking care of the dogs. She would let Emmerich feed them when he asked and believed that she was a good person due to her love for them. He eventually fell in love with her. As Solid Snake and Meryl Silverburgh made their way through Shadow Moses Island, Sniper Wolf managed to wound Meryl in order to lure Snake out, which then results in his capture. It becomes apparent that she has a sadistic obsession with Snake when she tells him that he's all she'll think about until she kills him. While in captivity, Otacon provides Snake some materials to escape, including a handkerchief Sniper Wolf had given him. After Snake escapes his holding cell, and after he battles Liquid in his Hind, he encounters Sniper Wolf again. After a silent yet deadly battle across the expansive snow field, Sniper Wolf is bested by Snake. After crossing the snow field, Snake finds Wolf lying down and coughing up blood. As she lay dying, Sniper Wolf tells Snake of her past, how she was born and raised on the battlefield, how "Saladin" had helped her, who Snake correctly assumes as Big Boss. She reveals to Snake that she has ashamed herself and her people for letting herself be beaten. She also reveals that Meryl was never her real target and that she does not kill for sport. Before asking Snake to kill her, she says she has not been waiting to kill people but rather has been waiting for someone to kill her. Just before Snake is about to kill her, Otacon appears and openly epresses his feelings for her, however it's unknown whether or not she actually shares the same feelings. She asks Snake to give her the gun and to shoot her, Otacon clumsily hands her the gun before Snake finishes her off. After killing her, Snake wraps her handkerchief over her face and says that he has no more tears to shed. Trivia *Shortly following the passing of Crying Wolf, Snake and Otacon witness the appearance of a wolf on the scene. It is possible, judging from the reactions of Snake and Otacon, that this is either the wolf pup seen when Sniper Wolf died nine years ago or even the reincarnation of Wolf herself. The Wolf, after howling in mourning for the recently deceased, scoops her "sister" up upon her back and vanishes into the wilderness.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLZj3RHop6k *In Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots after the battle with both forms of Crying Wolf you can see a ghost picture of her if you take a picture of the door that leads to the Blast Furnace. *In ARMY OF TWO,there is a barrel for the MSG-90 called "MGS Sniper Wulf Mk. II" It is unknown if this is eather an easter egg or an unknown mistake Behind the Scenes *According to an IGN interview with Yoji Shinkawa, Sniper Wolf was originally intended to be a man, but when Shinkawa suggested to Hideo Kojima that Wolf be a young lady, Kojima thought it to be a much better idea. A subsequent interview with Shinkawa revealed that Sniper Wolf is still popular amongst the staff at Konami. Another example of her popularity was that during an online critics poll, she was named the "12th greatest video game boss of all time", amongst her FOXHOUND peers. References Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Aus Metal Gear Wiki, einem Wikia-Wiki. de:Sniper Wolf